1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair manipulating devices and more particularly pertains to a new hair manipulating device for styling hair by the simple act of looping hair around a panel having apertures extending therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair manipulating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,078 describes a device crimping hair. Another device for crimping hair is U.S. Des. Pat. No. 309,354. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,151 includes a device for both crimping and straightening hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,829 includes a device for curling hair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a single device which allows for selective sculpting of hair in a variety of patterns.